Elemental Nations forget me Sarayashiki Jr High's new kid
by Hierkina
Summary: Obito's plans are gone because lost memories Naruto said himself he basically could have disappeared and it wouldn't have mattered. three years before Yusuke's first case.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had just fought and beat Gaara he was thinking about how the boy turned out it made him certain of something. He was wondering around the village he found a lot.

The Last time he had been here, two stories with a tall wooden fence decorated with two crescent moon carvings. He looked around quickly at the cherry trees and its light pink blossoms, Sakura he ponders, 'They never wanted me here treated me as if I'd never existed it's what they want. The way to protect them is to disappear.'

Before he realized it, he began walking into it in the twilight, the small path seeming pink, and the doors opened in front of him.

Maru has Blue, long hair in pigtails and Moro has Short, pink hair the two voices ring out in a symbiotic tone, "A customer for the Mistress; Yes A customer for the Mistress!"

The two girls danced out, chanting in unison, and grabbing his wrists to pull him inside. He tried to pull away, but the girls kept dragging, grip impossible to break, and his body controlled itself, removing his shoes of their own will.

He found himself in a small, elegantly decorated, traditional greeting room.

Yuuko Ichihara a tall, slender woman with a wise look on her face was sprawled on a couch, dressed in an elaborate kimono, and long, ink black hair draping over everything, an intricately decorated pipe creating ribbons of smoke. The girls spoke in unison about how a customer was there.

The boy sputters "I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to disturb you, my legs just started moving on their own, and "I really don't have any reason to be here. I was just walking along when I spotted this building, and then I started to wonder 'Where in the world am I?' My legs started to move on their own-"

Yuuko slid him some Jasmine tea, "There is no such thing as coincidence. There is a reason you are here. You wouldn't have been able to find your way here if you didn't have a reason to be in this shop. This is inevitable. Now, you came here to inquire about something. You see, the merchandise here in this shop is wishes. For you to have even come into this shop means you have a wish. Something only this shop can grant. The fact that you managed to make your way here is enough to prove you have business here." she brought the pipe to her mouth, then slowly inhaled.

The ninja turned practical pacifist's eyes peaked in interest and sipped the tea,' You can do that, Get ne passed the barrier I mean?" He posed the question as a challenge of her skill. As well as his own general defiant nature to be used the small question was uttered as gently as possible though.

Yuuko laughed as she did that Naruto removed himself from his seat he will not tolerate being looked down upon. He nods then shakes his head he made his way to the door he did not want to see anyone used like that or anyone go that crazy. If she was to mock him even her help would cost too much.

Maru and Moro's small hands gently usher him back to his seat. Then proceed to offer him a cherry scone flavored with orange zest. The pastry was topped with confectioners' sugar and molasses flavored with coffee extract and chocolate liquor.

As he eats and drinks the woman's eyes sharpen she inhales again, "Yes it's only a few continents away. But, you must never remember this place me anything or anyone here…Never remember."

Naruto shrugs without a second thought this is better for everyone, "Whatever."

The Witch of Dimensions, exhales the stored smoke in her lungs then brought cognac to her pencil thin lips as she returned it to the position it was in she spoke in a whimsical manner , "Now that the price is set…you are going back to school." The smoke makes a faint cloud.

Maru and Moro come rushing in with a tailored It was navy blue with a powder blue turtle neck to accompany it on top of that was a sky blue jersey with pin stripes. The high colored jacket was blue almost black with silver buttons the ensemble along with a light long sleeved royal blue hooded shirt to go under that. Was accompanied by a blue bandanna and transparent blue aviator sunglasses as opposed to the uniforms worn by the male students of Sarayashiki Jr. High the school would get a new student soon. Naruto without the irksome sensation of inferiority he may be able to concentrate better and see a reason not to skip as much. He would lose his memory so he would have nothing better to do for the next three years.

Naruto's as far as he would remember was that he was raised in an isolated monastery was his place of origin and had no know parents.

.With the wish everyone with Bijuu energy was stripped of it.

In order to do this the witch had to elevate everyone who had the energy of the Bijuu. In turn their normal levels had to go up to the power of whatever Bijuu they had. For this to happen she stripped them of that power. Two things had occurred one to feign notice of the loss and two not to kill them.

Elemental Nations would have to fight without tailed beasts. Whatever anyone had planned for them was stopped.

The Bijuu were given copies of their former containers bodies as a measure of kindness by the witch even the Zero tailed leech and those with remnant energy from the vulpine like Bijuu. They were turned into actual demons; then sent to various territories in demon world. They will not fare well and wish they had containers back. Bijuu by classification were never actual demons until the very moment Yuuko gave them form; as she could create gods for certain realms. As a precaution anytime anyone mentioned anything in regards to Bijuu, containers or even utter any of their names said person's memory would go blank as something even remotely similar flashes to the individual's mind. That was the effect on Elemental Nations populous. So the former containers could live unbothered.

The price Naruto's memoires of the Elemental Nations and theirs of him this would stop any one's attempts to collect the Bijuu if anyone even tried they'd in a likely scenario that the party found a way there provided they can get passed the _Kekkai Barrier_ that was set up. At Demon's Door Cave the possibility of whatever party would die just from getting lost or ate by higher ranked demons.

Something had to be put in place of his lost memories so the boy was given knowledge of things outside the Elemental Nations as with all the others the information was given to live outside as they wished. They would have no recollection of each other and never see each other in passing all found families and would be very content.

So the memories put in place would be not to be faulted. Residual energy from the Naeuto's birth parents had to be turned in to power with no imprint. Naruto would never meet has actual parents. Naruto may have made his own problems worse and some better.

The other containers were sent to all corners of the world to live normal lives. All Ninja would forget Bijuu and everything surrounding them. Fighting styles would not be forgotten.

The shop then disappeared permanently. Naruto was hit by a massive surge of spiritual energy before The boy then disappeared his clothes were disheveled and scuffed as if he'd hit a wall and was tossed out.

This is how he was found by Shizuru Kuwabara she had brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion she wore white, long-sleeved button down shirt; a long, red tie; a light brown, short-sleeved vest; and long, black slacks. Is at the school to pick up her brother Kazuma Kawabata ran into an amnesic Naruto; with the twelve year old Kawabata, Okubo and eleven year old Yusuke it was the first year of middle school.

She ran back into the school A male who had blonde hair and brown eyes He wears a brown suit and blue tie in his forties Teklanika school principal Kawabata and Yusuke were poking and prodding the boy.

.Takanaka came out the boys parted for the older male He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder he stirs and looks at Takanaka as he asks, "What's your name son?"

The boy responds in kind but it's all fuzzy, "Naruto Uzumaki Sir."

The man examines him and notices the school uniform, "Do you go to this school?"

Naruto looks himself over, "If I have the uniform I must but I'm not really sure…As for parents I'm not sure I've lived in a monastery for some time so I could say with some certainty that I don't have parents." The administrator could sense the slightest bit of fear and confusion in his voice as well as some fear in his voice...Anything else the boy would try to recall would seem to be an echo.

The principal turned to the group of boy and Shizuru,"I'll call the paramedics you all stay here." Kawabata and Yusuke's respect for the man went up although they'd never show it outwardly in the years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy had bind bandages that covered his body everything accept his head under his clothes they would not come off. They managed to get all his blood work CT scans x-rays Nothing other them malnourishment appeared to be wrong. He appeared to be in better then adequate health. With large portions of his memory missing

Doctors advised not to really leave him alone. The local Authority couldn't find anything on him. It was better that he had a home to go to school. As soon as he got the all clear he bolted out of the hospital.

Doctor Emmett Brown checked his clip board then looked up Naruto was gone he turned to Shizuru,"Where'd that kid go?"

Shizuru shrugs in response, "Why what were you going to do?"

Doctor Emmett gives a defeated sigh," Hit him with 1.21 Gigawatts."

Shizuru taps a pack of cigarettes in the palm of her hand removes cellophane an rips the pack open puts a filter to her lips in her ever even dry tone,"What the hell are Gigawatts?"

Doctor Brown counters, "A billion watts."

Shizuru dead pans," No wonder he ran."

Brown responds, "I didn't think he knew what it was."

Shizuru shrugs, "Great Scott It doesn't matter it sounded big...so he ran he must have over heard you."

Shizuru darts after the boy finds him out by the door. He places back and forth, "Doctor wants to fry me.." Where am supposed to go after all this is done." Shizuru sees the young boy walk as he is in his own little world she taps his shoulder this starts him slightly.

Shizuru in her flat voice, You could stay with us if you go to the school it may jog your memory it may not but you didn't have any I. D. with you it's either Teklanika or myself and Kazuma it's not the best options but it's better than most of the others." Shizuru had both lit and finished a cigarette in this short three minutes..

Shizuru walk back into the building once he's calm he trots back in. from then on it was decided he had to guess.

Doctor Emmett walks up to the boy and holds out had ,"traumatic shock can trigger lost memories or cause some or to suppress an event thought this may help."

Naruto scuffs the floor, "You just wanted to fry me like chicken for Sunday dinner."

Naruto in his time in school his Bijuu copy and his fragments would kill Shachi Yomi's general while the boy would remain unaware of this. Then it would proceed after Kirin second-in-command to Mukuro again without the preteen's knowledge. Under the name Kurama which that is its name but it's not Yoko or Shuichi Minamino.

Chikou , Mukuro's owner would escape to living world an set out a human sex slave ring this world go unnoticed by Spirit world for a time. While the fat disgusting Hutt of a man would prey on school girls as he did Mukuro.

Naruto vaguely remembers something about. Watering plants and gardening so he found a plant store ask them for a job he started as a janitor at first and was paid under the table. It'd be a few more years and observing for him to actually get a job there.

He'd meet some in passing with similar interests they'd exchange stories for botanical lessons every time the boy came by for seeds and what not.

A boy who is at first glance he is effeminate with bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. His attire consists of a school uniform in pink khakis and coat with gold hemmed edges. Shuichi Minamino sometimes Shiori Minamino would accompany him.

They knew each other and had a passive friendship based on common interests But would not formally meet for a few years.

A Four foot ten inch tall male with red eyes he has a black frosted near blue messy widows peak hair style with a white headband and wears blue tinted black are what his clothes are colored He wears a black cloak with a jacket that has a white collar. Usually wields a sword. The met accidently at flea market accidently while Naruto was in search of new clothes.

Naruto tired to give him a plush Hiei once. The man growled and took it from him they met again he tried with a hug he was nearly burned for that then he tried a puppy. Since then Hiei watched him now and again.

Naruto would keep trying to get him to open up Goblin City a game that actually got him to go to school more because he wanted to beat the trivia sections he did fine with the marksmanship, sports, combat, Puzzle he would play with Shuichi. Kuwabara and Yusuke were sports and combat. Hei would track Shuichi every once and a while to do who knows what. Trivia section had a pattern but still that section got him to go to school more then he would have if he didn't have that as a focus. Yū Kaitō was Shuichi's schoolmate and completion Naruto would rarely run in to him Kaitō would always beat Naruto at Trivia section of the game this formed him to try to figure out patterns. Kaitō never introduced himself though.

A man with light brownish skin color with a crew cut built somewhat like Terminator He has a Top heavy muscular a pointed chin he wears a trench and pants to cover his eyes he wears edged and angular sunglasses he look to be around twenty six but is decades older. He is Toguro He has been on Naurto's trail for an unknown reason.

This man would confront him with anything from about thirty to sixty percent of his strength been never kill injure nearly always. It was honestly confused the boy he had no clue what he wanted but sometimes he would hear the man whisper negative comments about him. He wasn't exactly scared on the Olympic sized body builder but he had no clue why he wasn't something to figure out later.

Master Metamura world takes Naruto on as an indirect student after seeing him time and time again at the hospital. This would only be temporary.

When Naruto worked out the tensile strength and the elasticity of his muscles grew but there was very little in the way of mass. That did not mean he didn't have power. Power was just redirected to lean muscle cluster growth this made his body flexible and durable. As a result he wouldn't grow much past five foot four inches in stature. His muscle cells would mature in a way to store energy as opposed to added volume.

Naruto was generally apathetic to school work and was slightly better than the average something told him not to draw to much attention to himself for a while. This caused him to slack off but not near as much as he would have. Memory loss had a lot to do with this but not all of it. As if he was emotionally 'lighter' for lack of better terminology.

Naurto is in class with Natsuko one of Keiko's friends. Misako and A girl that has two blonde ponytails and dusty brown eyes she is also friends of Keiko's. There were a group of people who joined his class. Some weeks after Naurto fell into more of a routine.

Touya has long-sleeve fishnet undershirt purple belt , it a dark blue shirt over that he wears a school uniform jacket with lighter blue pants slicked blue hair loose green strands blue eye-brows

Rinku brown hair, parted down the middle, with each section spiked at an angle. The boy bares three pink stars tattooed just below his left eye. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt, with a black sleeveless one over it. He also wears jeans, sneakers and a large, black , blue and white striped cap on his head, with a black, puff ball on the top This is all to look closer to the school uniform. He wears the hat to the side and also carries a pouch.

Suzuki has blonde flat top and green eyes he's in disguise in a typical boy's uniform.

After he both hears and sees Naruto's injury he connects them to Toguro. As a result Suzuki helps Naruto learn some basic things for his own reasons as much to help the boy. He asked once and said the person that may be picking fights with him. May have been the one to beat him near embarrassment and wouldn't elaborate any further. Like Shishiwakamaru was wart of his plan.

Shishiwakamaru looks to be male teenager in his mid teens His hair is violet-blue, with long tresses tied in a loose ponytail and two large bangs sticking straight up from a widow's peak before falling back down to frame his face, parted equally on both sides of his face. This is correlated to a samurai in clothing as he wears a white uwagi with a blue jacket from the boy's uniform to cover and a light-blue zubon tied off with a purple obi. He carries a bamboo blade with him.

Jin speaks with an Irish lilt he wears a wool cap on his head that only shows the bangs of his red hair that covers his Blue eyes in part; He also has an overbite, with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip; A blue uniform jacket that has the sleeves rolled up with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards.

He'd toss pencils Naruto's way every now and again Naruto world just absentmindedly avoid them and look out the window. But the manner in which he did made Jin do things like this repeatedly for the next few years. Touya would do similar exercises

Ayame black hair and violet eyes she wears uniform for Sarayashiki Jr. High girls, a blue blouse with a black scarf with a blue skirt. Orders from her boss which she would sometimes approach Naruto about she states that her boss wants to see him Naruto asks what boss and shrugs then walks away.

Sensui sent Itsuki to scout things out while he lays lows he has long teal hair. He wears light blue robes and red undershirt but this is hidden by uniforms worn by the male students of Sarayashiki Jr.

Naurto spent the majority of his time with Kuwabara and Yusuke. While he identified with both of them he spent more time with Yusuke

Keiko, Yusuke and Naurto would meet at her family's diner where they would occasionally He'd met Mr. Yukimura Atsuko three or four times during his time with this whole group. On some level could see why Yusuke was the way he was but every tine his mind went to reach he lost it and so he went back to the task at hand.

This is roughly or two years would pass.


End file.
